1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a gaming device having multiplier symbols. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a slot machine having multipliers that randomly appear on selected symbols during play.
2. Description of Related Art
To play a conventional slot machine, a player deposits money in the form of coins, gaming tokens or paper currency either into a coin head or bill acceptor. The coins and gaming tokens are collected in a reservoir inside the gaming machine while the paper currency is collected in the bill acceptor inside the gaming machine. If the coins, gaming tokens or paper currency are validated as authentic, the player accrues the appropriate number of playing credits on a credit meter. For example, a twenty-five cent gaming machine will accrue four credits for each dollar deposited into the gaming machine.
After accruing credits on the credit meter, the player determines how many credits he wishes to wager on the next spin of the slot reels. After setting the wager, the player spins the reels by pressing the spin button or by pulling a handle. When the reels stop spinning, symbols are displayed on the slot reels. The player then collects credits for winning combinations, if any, according to a pay table. More specifically, the slot machine operates as follows:
Symbol Matrix.
Slot symbols are displayed on 3 or more slot reels (also called “columns”) placed adjacent to each other. Each column contains at least 3 rows, with a symbol in each row. The resulting matrix of symbols typically ranges from 3 columns by 3 rows with 9 total symbols to 5 columns by 3 rows with 15 total symbols. Within the symbol matrix, positions on the slot reels may be referred to according to column, from left to right, and row, from the top to bottom (“symbol positions”). For example: symbol position 1/2 is located in column 1 (i.e., left-most column) and row 2 (i.e., middle row).
Winning Combinations.
Players collect credits for predetermined winning symbol combinations that appear in specific positions (“pay lines”) on the slot reels. Winning combinations typically require that three or more of the same symbols appear adjacent to each other starting from the leftmost position of a pay line (“line pays”). For example: a player may collect a line pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared in symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1 on a pay line using symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1.
Players may also collect credits for predetermined winning combinations that appear anywhere on a pay line (“line scatter pays”) or anywhere on the slot reels (“reel scatter pays”). For example, a player may collect a line scatter pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared in symbol positions 1/1, 3/1, 5/1 on a pay line using symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1; and collect a reel scatter pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared anywhere on the slot reels.
Pay Table.
Credits are awarded to the player for each winning symbol combination based on a predetermined schedule. For line pays and line scatter pays, the number of credits wagered on the winning pay line multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table. For example, a player may wager two credits each on five pay lines, spin the reels, and collect twice the amount indicated on the pay table for a line pay or line scatter pay appearing on any of the five played pay lines. For reel scatter pays, the total number of credits wagered multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table. For example, a player may wager ten total credits, spin the reels, and collect ten times the amount indicated on the pay table for a reel scatter pay appearing on anywhere on the slot reels.
Following any type of pay (e.g., line pays, line scatter pays, or reel scatter pays), credits won are added to the player's credit balance shown on the credit meter. As long as the player has credits on the credit meter, the player may continue to play the game. Following any spin, the player may collect the credit balance by pressing the Cash Out button.
While the above elements are common to many slot machine games, without more, players are often easily bored by simple conventional game play. Therefore, there is a need for a gaming apparatus having an improved game play comprising multipliers that randomly appear on selected symbols during play.